Derrière le Voile
by Hyacinthe Lakemis
Summary: Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a derrière le Voile. Personne ne veut le savoir. Sirius n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Et pourtant, il va bien falloir. "C'est moche, il y a des bestioles affamées à tous les coins de rue et les gens sont un peu perturbés mais on s'y fait après trois-quatre siècles d'errance... Sinon, bienvenue derrière le Voile, Sirius." Rated T pour être sûre.


_Bien le bonsoir._

_Après de longues heures à lire des fanfictions en mode lectrice fantôme, je me décide enfin à écrire ma propre fiction sur Harry Potter. Et surtout, à la mettre en ligne. Bref. Actuellement, Derrière le Voile est une fiction aux chapitres assez brouillons et courts (j'en ai quelques uns écrits sur des feuilles volantes, sans compter les notes que je prend parfois en cours) mais j'espère améliorer ces deux "détails" avec le temps._

_Je dirais bien que je publierais souvent mais c'est faux: je me connais, je suis du genre à faire traîner mes idées très longtemps avant de les concrétiser. La preuve, l'idée de cette fic m'a effleuré il y a un peu moins de deux mois. En d'autres termes, je suis une grosse feignasse. Mais au moins, malgré ma flemme, j'ai déjà une vague idée de l'histoire et de la fin._

_Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter est à J. , rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et les OC qui apparaîtront._

_Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le département des mystères. Bellatrix. Harry hurlant son nom. Le sort qui l'avait poussé au-travers du Voile. La sensation de partir, de quitter ce monde. C'était là le peu de choses dont Sirius arrivait à se rappeler. Peu à peu, l'idée d'être mort lui effleura l'esprit : Bellatrix ne lui avait probablement pas envoyé un simple crache-limaces. Et plus personne ne savait quels étaient les pouvoirs du Voile. Étrangement, Sirius se sentait heureux de ne plus avoir à se mêler à la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les morts, les doloris volant dans tous les sens, les combats, les cris stridents de sa cousine... C'était terminé pour lui. Son seul regret était d'avoir laissé Harry seul. Au moins, son filleul avait encore ses amis. Et Remus. Mais il n'avait tout simplement plus aucune famille. Les Dursley ne comptaient pas.

Ses yeux étaient clos, lorsqu'une légère brise effleura les cheveux de Sirius. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand pouvait-il y avoir du vent dans la mort ? Il se fustigea mentalement : comment aurait-il pu savoir s'il y en avait ou non, puisque jusqu'ici, il était vivant ? En se concentrant un peu plus, Sirius remarqua qu'il était allongé sur un sol herbeux. Ainsi, la mort avait des plaines herbeuses, songea-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour la première fois.

Il regretta aussitôt de ne pas les avoir gardé fermer.

Le lieu où il se trouvait n'avait rien d'un paysage idyllique surchargé de fleurs : surplombant Sirius, se balançait silencieusement un pendu qui souriait de toutes ses dents jaunes. A cette vision, il se sentit défaillir. Il avait _dormi_ sous un _cadavre_. Lentement, l'animagus recula, ses yeux rivés sur cette vision de cauchemar. Et il n'y avait pas que ce pendu. Non, il y en avait d'autres. Plein. A un point tel que Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée de leur nombre. Ils étaient juste là, souriant ou pleurant, balancé au gré du vent au bout des branches d'arbres dénués de feuillage.

Il aurait dû être habitué. Après tout, les Black accrochaient les têtes de leurs elfes de maison sur les murs de Square Grimmaurd. Et puis il y avait eu la guerre et son lot de morts. Mais cela lui faisait quelque chose quand même. Peut-être était-ce le nombre de pendus qui lui faisait cet effet. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes de main. Il ne devait pas rester là. La vision de tous ces morts... C'était à en devenir aussi pourri qu'une grande majorité de la famille Black, à devenir aussi fou que Bellatrix.

Les jambes un peu tremblantes, il se leva. Non loin de lui, traînait sa baguette qu'il ramassa. Fuyant du regard les arbres à pendus, Sirius leva les yeux vers le ciel. Celui-ci était littéralement noir comme de l'encre. Pourtant, on y voyait comme en plein jour malgré l'absence de soleil. Sous ses pieds, l'herbe rase souffrait du manque d'eau. A part ça, aucun signe de vie. Sirius enjamba des souches, contourna des arbres et des rochers sous les yeux vides des pendus pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il se stoppa. On aurait dit un cours d'eau. Là où il y a de l'eau, il y a de la vie, se dit-il. Sirius tenait vraiment à croiser quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pourvu qu'il ne soit plus seul en ces lieux. Ses pas se précipitèrent tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le cours d'eau. Cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius fixait un torrent enragé de mercure liquide. Son flot déchaîné entraînait sur son passage des corps d'animaux en décomposition vers une cascade. Une odeur de putréfaction se dégageait des lieux et le bruit du torrent était infernal.

Sirius mit une main sur son nez tandis que l'autre venait boucher une oreille et recula. Soudain, la terre trembla. Mais où je suis tombé se demanda-t-il lorsqu'un immonde vers géant, dénué d'yeux, mais pourvu de trois rangées de dents faites pour déchiqueter et d'un corps couvert de pustules dégageant une odeur pestilentielle jaillit du mercure. La créature s'avança vers Sirius, de la bave coulant le long de ses crocs.

- Génial, manquait plus que ça, fut la seule chose que Sirius trouva à dire en dégainant sa baguette.


End file.
